


If You Gotta Go...

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [10]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.  This secret: I pee in the sink.<br/>Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Gotta Go...

Blair rolled his eyes as he heard Jim talking with Simon, complaining about, well everything really, Blair’s music, his untidiness, his bathroom habits. Well talking wasn’t quite right. It was more of a stage whisper, designed so that Blair could hear every word he was saying from his position behind the laptop.

It didn’t bother him, he knew that Jim was just joking around, after all you couldn’t live with James ‘neat freak’ Ellison for three years and not become tidier.  
“Isn’t that right?” He looked up to see Jim smiling at him, clearly waiting for an answer.  
“Yes dear, and I pee in the sink too


End file.
